Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-173.225.145.200-20190808222456
All right everyone so, as we all or at least most of us know Fitz can kind of be a jerk at times... so here are some theories about why. Lazy Writing: Speaks for it's self, also Shannon wrote this series so unlikely that one. Evil: Alright here are some reasons for why this might be a possibility, 1. It's said in Neverseen that Fitz looks up to Alvar more than his father 2. Fitz is able to get Sophie to do what ever he wants most of the time, also there are times when it endangers the group, I know anger issues and all but still. 3. Gethan finds Sophie right after Fitz discovers her even though Alvar had already checked her of the list, that means that there's a mole, and the only two people besides Mr. Forkle who knew where she was were Alden and Fitz. 4.Fitz accuses Sophie from hiding stuff from him even though he does the same to her and pressures her for her plans and secrets (yes I know there's the cognates thing and all but still) and when plans go wrong you know who's involved most of the time Fitz that's who. 5. Fitz is one of the only two people who can enter Sophie's mind and we know he does it sometimes without permission (see Lodestar) Sophie also can't detect him in her mind until he makes himself known. 6. Fitz doesn't know where the 4 seasons tree is, a little strange but I'll let slide. 7. Fitz tries to make it sure Sophie doesn't trust Keefe in Lodestar after he finds out he's a double agent, some best friend. I think that him being Evil is unlikely because it'd cause a lot of the fanbase to be upset so is Shannon were to do this she'd have to be careful about how. Redemption Ark: Here's what I think is the most likely to happen. Sophie hides from Fitz the fact that she's unmatchable until half way through Legacy, after what goes down in London, Fitz finds out after Sophie let's it slip by a mistake and he blows up and storms of. He comes back later and apologizes earnestly and he and Sophie agree to stay friends and that's how they remain really good friends, later on they meet some other girl and she helps Fitz out with his anger issues and Fitz sacrifices himself to save Sophie at the end of book nine, the other girl saves his life, in the final chapter he wakes up and mends his friendship with Keefe, then at the end of the book Sophie and Keefe kiss and there's sparks, and explosions. Later if their an epilouge we find out this is what happened. (I also think that we find out who Sophie's biological parents are, we also find out Jolie's still alive) Sophie married Keefe, and they had a set of twins and a young infant. Tam and Biana married and they've only had one child so far. Linh and Wylie had married and they haven't had any kids yet. Dex and Marella are married and they have two kids. Fitz and the other girl are married and they have one child. Everyone is hanging out at Sophie and Keefe's house with their parents and siblings. Amy's family and Sophie's biological parents are there too by the way. (Also all the races have now mingled and are living together in harmony.) When suddenly Mr. Forkle rushes in and tells them that the Black Swan needs their help. And Shannon starts a second series but this time with the kids and their friends from some new school a mixture between Exillium, Foxfire, and schools of all races open to every one, exploring intelligent life from other planets that plan to invade Earth. What do you all think is the most likely? -Keeper of the Nerd